The FullMoon
by lele141299
Summary: Stiles is a young omega fresh from his dream school, Parsons; the new school for design and ready to start his career. His childhood friend Lydia Martin, who is an editor in one of the best known magazines in the US, The FullMoon, arranged an interview with the owner, Talia Hale, for him. Coincidentally Hale ... Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Yes, I know that I have other stories to finish,but this one just came out and I couldn't not write it, so please just bear with me. Also I decided that I'm going to work only on a few of my stories. This one and Pacts of life. Maybe if something inspires me I will also update The Real me. Hopefully you won't be too angry with me. But I think that this way it will be better. Don't worry I'm NOT ABANDOING anything.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you will like this and please let me know what do you think about it :)**_

 _ **Warnings : Slash (meaning male x male, if you don't like DON'T read), heat/mating, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse**_

 _ **Full Summary :**_

 _ **Stiles is a young omega fresh from his dream school, Parsons; the new school for design and ready to start his career. His childhood friend Lydia Martin, who is an editor in one of the best known magazines in the US, The FullMoon, arranged an interview with the owner, Talia Hale, for him. Coincidentally Hale is also his mum's friend from school and more than happy to meet him. After getting his dream job, he is ready to shoot his very first collection and what more, the models who will wear it are Derek Hale, his secret crush, and Theo Reaken, the world's biggest asshole to ever exist. Both are alphas and both are hot. One is kind and caring, the perfect alpha who has Stile's omega singing and the other one is arrogant and possessive, who thinks that Stile's is something to be owned. On top of all this Stiles has to suffer Kate Argent, a beta who thinks that she is the best thing in the world and who somehow got it into her head that Stiles wants to steal her job as one of the main designers in the company. Will Stiles handle it?**_

Taking a deep breath Stiles took one last look at his clothes. Hoping that his dark red button down and black skinny jeans will be good enough, he stepped inside the big shiny building and his eyes widened. Inside it looked just as good as outside. Everything was so shiny, new and modern. The people were stylish and most of them were talking on their phones and hurrying somewhere. Gulping he gripped the strip of his messenger bag and, keeping his head down, moved to where a pretty blonde receptionist, who was looking at him with a predatory look, was seated.

"Well look at the pretty omega" she purred and Stiles blushed at the compliment from such a beautiful person. Sure, some people told him that he was pretty, his eyes were big and he had long eyelashes, but he was skinny and had glasses. So he was more used to people telling him that he was nerdy and he alone knew so many more beautiful omegas that he couldn't count it on his hands.

But it was all right, he didn't have to be pretty or beautiful. He didn't have to have 5 alphas around him he just wanted to be a designer. But sometimes, - sometimes it would be good to have someone who would take care of him, to have someone who he could spent his heat with. Blinking he returned to reality and nervously smiled at the busty blonde.

"H-Hi, um I should have an appointment with Talia Hale at 2pm. I'm Stiles Stilinski." breathing in relief when she smiled at him and told him to go to the 16th floor. Thanking her he hurried to one of the elevators. Getting into one he pushed the button labelled 16 and waited. When the elevator stopped on the 6th floor, Stiles pushed himself into the corner, not wanting to be in someone's way.

Looking down at his shoes, Stiles hoped that nobody would ask him anything. It's not that he is afraid of people, he just doesn't like arrogant omegas. Or too arrogant alphas who think that every omega should kneel before them. Hearing another beep, Stiles looked at the floor and with firm steps stepped onto the 16th floor.

Stopping in front of a glass door Stiles was thankful for the milky glass and took one more breath before knocking. A firm voice answered him and Stiles, this time, with shaky steps stepped inside. His gaze fell on a woman in her middle years in a dark red suit. She had dark long hairstyled into an elegant bun and sky blue eyes. And when she stood up, Stiles automatically bared his neck slightly just as it's a custom when an omega meets a new alpha.

The woman, Talia Hale, smiled and stepped forward to hug him. Stiles accepted the hug wide eyed and when Talia stepped back she laughed at the confused face he was sure he was making. She sat down in her big white chair and mentioned for him to sit across from her.

"So sorry about that, but the last time I saw you was when you were in a pushchair and just getting ready to walk." Stiles smiled when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. But then she sat straighter and folded her hands.

"But let's talk about business, shall we? So Lydia told me that you just got out of school and are looking for a job. Sea said that you studied at Parsons, the new school for design? And you were at the top of your class?"

Stiles just nodded, afraid that he would say something stupid as was his habit. But Talia seemed happy and continued.

"She also told me that you have talent and that I should look at your final project?" Stiles, again, nodded and reached for his messenger bag. Pulling out, his old and battered script, he held it out for her and prayed that she will like it. This was his big chance.

Talia hummed when she looked at the sketches. Stiles was really proud of them. It took a great amount of time to complete them and his professors told him that they haven't seen something as good and original as this for a long time. Stiles flinched when Talia stopped looking and looked at him with a stern gaze. And then, suddenly, she smiled. Big and bright and Stiles was almost certain that he saw all of her teeth.

"Stiles I will be honest with you. It's really good. You have real talent for details and the way all the fabrics go together, it's almost unbelievable. I'm going tobe blunt with you. I want you. No, I need you. It would be a really big honour for us." Stiles couldn't believe his ears. A honour for them. It would be honour for HIM. The FullMoon was the best fashion magazine in the US. Working here with all this people would be his dream coming true.

And he told Talia so. And when she smiled and told him that next Monday was going to be his first day and that he should come to the 5th floor and ask for Peter Hale. And when she hugged him one more time and told him to say hi to his mom from her and that they should sometimes come for dinner, Stiles couldn't believe his luck. He just got hired for the most amazing magazine. Wow.

 _ **The Stilinski house:**_

Since he could remember, Stiles lived with his parents, Claudia and John, in their small lovely suburb house in a cute, little neighbourhood with many old grannies and young families. Yeah, Stiles couldn't complain. Gently closing their main door, Stiles hangs his jacket on the clothes hook and walked to where he could hear his mom humming.

Kissing her on the cheek before sitting at the table and waiting for the storm of questions that he was sure will come. And he was right, the moment Claudia finished the tea she was making and sat across from him, she started and Stiles was again reminded from who he got his rambling.

"So how was it? What did she say? Did she remember you? What did she ask you? Did you get the job? Has anyone said something to you about being an omega? Because if they did I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind-" sighting Stiles covered his eyes. His parents were always protective of him, what with him being the only omega in the family and all that.

"Mum! It was great, she said that I have talent. Yes she remembered me. She hasn't asked me anything. Yes I got the job. And no, no one said anything bad to me." finishing he took a sip from his cup and waited for another boom, he was sure was coming.

"AH! Stiles that's great. Honey, I'm so proud of you. Oh my god. Wait, I have to call your father. Oh, he will be so proud of you. I'm sure he will tell everybody about it." Stiles just sat there, now, with ruffled hair and red cheeks from her pinching them. Stiles sighed. Well it went well.

 _ **Monday morning:**_

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Stiles stretched his stiff shoulders and back. Rubbing his eyes, Stiles looked around his room. It was clean like always. He never liked messes, mainly in a place where he worked so it's always clean and ready for any last minute ideas that come. His gaze fell on his phone, which was still ringing with his alarm.

The blinking numbers are saying that it's 8am. Smiling when he remembered that today is the start of his dream carrier. Getting up and walking to his bathroom, Stiles is thinking about all possible scenarios that could happen. Him messing something up, him getting lost, him being yelled at, him... Yeah there is a lot of things that could happen today.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and brushing his teeth, Stiles thinks about what to wear. Well he is going to work for a fashion magazine can you blame him? Choosing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark red button down and some of his more expensive leather shoes, he slowly stepped down the stairs, remembering the last time he was in a hurry and ended up in a leap on the bottom of them. Well, what can he say? He is one very clumsy omega.

Only another one of his faults. As if he did not have enough of them. Stiles felt as his face broke into a smile when he walked to the kitchen and found his parents sitting there already, quietly talking and sipping their tea. Stiles hoped that sometime in the future he will also find someone. Someone who will only see him and love him as much as his father loves his mom.

His parents heard him walking in and lifted their heads and smiled at him.

"So? How do you feel? It's your first day for work. Excited?" his father asked while his mom stood up to get his breakfast ready. He, of course, knew how to cook and bake but his mom loved cooking for him and his father, so usually she did it. But there are times when it's his turn.

And by the compliments he's getting the food is good, too. He was getting distracted, again.

"I'm really nervous. What if I mess something up. Or what if they rethink their decision to hire me. Or if I didn't understand what she was saying correctly." he would continue on but his mom shoved a blueberry cupcake into his mouth to shut him up.

"Stiles, honey don't worry. Your sketches are amazing. I'm sure they won't rethink their decision and Talia would have told you so it wasn't any good. Now shut your pretty mouth, eat and get going." and with a happy smile she again returned to the kitchen and Stiles was left to stare at her back along with his father.

His mom could be weird sometimes. But in a good way. He absolutely loves his mom and his father too. Yeah.

 _ **10am The FullMoon magazine:**_

Breathing in, Stiles got flashbacks from last Friday. Here he was again, standing in front of the tall building and getting nervous. The only difference was that this time he was here to get to work and not for an interview.

Walking inside he again couldn't help himself but look around the lobby. It was amazing. So shiny. Stiles loved shiny things.

"Oh, it's you again. The pretty omega!" a shout from his right got his attention. There stood the beta from last time, wearing a tight pencil skirt and blouse along with high heeled shoes and bright red lipstick.

"Hi" stuttering Stiles blushed when she pulled him into a hug and his face got smashed right into her ample bust.

"So I heard that you got hired. Congratulations! My name is Erica, I work as a photographer here and sometimes as a receptionist. I hope that we will get along" smiling Stiles accepted the hand thrust into his face. And when she asked where he was going she proposed to show him the way.

"Well it's not too hard to remember. On the top is Talia's office. On the floors 15-13 are offices of the designers. below them are some rooms for our models. On the floors 11-9 are rooms for photographers, so if anything happens you know where to find me.

On 8-6 are editors, that's where your friend Lydia is. And the others floors are for any other things you would need in a fashion magazine." nodding along Stiles tried hard to remember it all. He was again starting to get nervous. And then the elevator stopped. They both stepped out and onto a floor. There were people running from one office to another.

Gulping Stiles clenched his hands around his bag and took uncertain steps forward, before he had to jump back so a person wouldn't run into him. It was a boy, maybe as old as him with black hair and an uneven jaw. He shouted a sorry over his shoulder but ran on. Stiles looked at Erica with wide eyes and she smirked.

"Welcome to the family" and with this she walked away, leaving him there in the middle of the hall with many people running around him. Gulping, Stiles took a deep breath and walked further, looking for a name tag with the name Peter Hale.

 _ **10 minutes later:**_

Here it is, he found it easily. Okay, fine, he had to ask somebody. Anyway, here he is. Just as he was getting ready to knock, the door flew open and someone stormed out. Stumbling backwards, Stiles was sure he would fall when someone wrapped their arm around his waist. His hands landed on a broad chest and Stiles was sure that he is blushing.

"Are you all right?"blinking, his eyes met a kaleidoscope of colours, he just couldn't decided which colour it was. There was green, blue, brown and grey. The man who grabbed him was in one word handsome. He was tall, with dark, black hair and stubble. He could look at him all day but then he remembered that he was asked something.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." This got him a smile and the man with kaleidoscoped eyeswent after the first man. Stiles looked the way they walked and flinched when someone touched his shoulder. Turning he was met with another man, this one as tall as him with brown hair and blue eyes. His instincts were telling him that this man was an omega.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." the man said with raised arms. Stiles smiled awkwardly. "I was lost in thoughts."

The man smiled at him and Stiles instantly felt that he and this man will get along well. "I'm Stiles. You wouldn't be Peter Hale, would you?" the man, Peter smiled and waved him in. Closing the door, Stiles sat across from Peter on a sofa he had in his office. It was quiet a big room, with windows and a white marble table and a white leather chair. To the right of the table was a big sketchers table which had Stiles fidgeting with want to draw something.

His attention fell on Peter who was smiling pleasantly at him.

"So you arethe person I heard about. You know Talia was practically singing praises about you all evening." blushing Stiles looked at him, wringing his hands in his lap. Peter laughed, "Now, I didn't meant it in a bad way. I'm glad that we have hired such a talented person, even better is that you are an omega. You know I'm the only omega in this department, so I'm glad you are here. So if anyone is giving you a hard time tell me, we omegas have to stick together."

Smiling Stiles instantly relaxed, yes he will like him.

 _ **Sometime later:**_

"Well look at the time, it's about time I show you where you will be working, no?" Peter smiled and stood up. Motioning for Stiles to go in front of him, they turned left from his office. As they walked many people waved at Peter or smiled at him and in this moment Stiles wanted to have what Peter has. He wanted people to wave at him and smile when he walk around.

To work in this amazing magazine with these people, all who wanted the same as him. To be successful.

 _ **Studio number 2:**_

Peter brought him to a studio. The room itself was dark, the windows were covered by heavy black curtains. White colour adorned the walls and the floor was covered by a white carpet. In the middle was a comfortable chair and in front of it was an expensive camera. To the right was, practically everything, white sofas with fluffy pillows and some blankets. Stiles noticed that in the room were also doors, behind which were probably dressing rooms.

In front of the camera was a place where models stood. It was the biggest one he ever saw. The place was so big that they could just place a big vehicle in there and there would still be enough room to move around. His attention was brought by a shout.

"What do you mean I have to wear something from a newbie?" Stiles turned and frowned inwardly when he recognized the guy because of whom he nearly fell. Next to him stood the guy with the uneven jaw and by the look of it he was getting nervous.

Making up his mind, Stiles directed it to them. He won't stand by and watch as some arrogant alpha, according to his scent, is harassing an …. another alpha? Stiles thoughts skidded to a stop. An alpha was getting nervous while being shouted at by another alpha? They were even the same height and build.

"Excuse me?" the moment they turned to him, Stiles saw that the first one's, the one who was shouting, eyes widened slightly and he got this creepy smirk on his face.

"Well, look at that. Hello,beautiful **.** What is such a pretty thing like you doing here?" Stiles frowned, pretty thing? That sounded so wrong. He knew that some omegas are, how to say it, praise bitches. They love it when alphas praise them and call them pet names. But Stiles isn't like that. Sure it would be nice if someone called him by a pet name but he won't settle on some stranger who thinks that the world is turning around him.

"What I am doing here is my business and mine alone. Now why don't you go somewhere where you will be useful and stop harassing others around you?" puffing his cheeks out, Stiles settled his arms on his waist and looked at him with displeased eyes. And the alpha laughed, how dare he.

"Now, now. Why don't you go along before I spank you for such a language?" the alpha made a move to touch Stiles but he moved backwards, not wanting to be touched by such an arrogant person. The alpha, clearly wasn't used to getting rejected and he took a more aggressive stance. Thankfully, before something could happen, Peter moved so he was standing between them.

"Now Theo. We don't want a repeating of last time, do we?" the alpha, Theo frowned but finally moved back. Stiles released the breath he didn't noticed he was holding and from the corner of his eyes he saw the other alpha do the same.

"Peter, who is this mouthy omega? Someone needs to teach him where his place is." Peter frowned but didn't say anything on that topic. Instead he moved back so he was standing next to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Stiles. He is new here, obviously. He is our designer now and I hope you will have a better relationship with him from now on, because, as you said before, you are going to model his first designs." Peter smirked when the arrogant smile Theo had on his face fell and instead he was slack jawed.

"Now wait a minute? Who do you think I am? I'm not some amateur to model for anyone who walks in here. I'm a professional." Stiles didn't show it but this wounded him. Saying that he just walked in here may be true but he wasn't anyone. He worked hard to achieve his title.

Before anyone could say anything more, the guy from before, the one who saved him, walked into the room. He was really handsome, more so than Stiles thought he was and he instantly wanted to sketch him. His body was perfect for a model, any shirts or even button downs, yes button downs would be better, he would wear will be the number one thing anyone would want.

"Well Theo if you don't want to, better for me."he smirked at Theo who glowered and turned to Stiles who was trying really hard not to drool at the abs he could see through the black Henley he was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Derek Hale, it's nice to meet you Stiles"

 _ **To be continued?**_

 _ **So what do you think? Is it any good? Should I write more?**_

 _ **Any change you want? Please tell me! I really want to hear your opinion :)**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

 _ **So I have to say that I'm really surprised by the big amount of support you all showed. I'm really glad that all of you liked this story and I will continue with it. Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the first one and you all will continue to support me.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

 _ **Warnings : Slash (meaning male x male, if you don't like DON'T read), heat/mating, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse**_

 _ **Full Summary :**_

 _ **Stiles is a young omega fresh from his dream school, Parsons; the new school for design and ready to start his career. His childhood friend Lydia Martin, who is an editor at one of the best known magazines in the US, The FullMoon, arranged an interview with the owner, Talia Hale, for him. Coincidentally Hale is also his mum's friend from school and more than happy to meet him. After getting his dream job, he is ready to shoot his very first collection and what more, the models who will wear it are Derek Hale, his secret crush, and Theo Reaken, the world's biggest asshole to ever exist. Both are alphas and both are hot. One is kind and caring, the perfect alpha who has Stile's omega singing and the other one is arrogant and possessive, who thinks that Stile's is something to be owned.**_ _ **On top of all t**_ _ **his Stiles has to suffer Kate Argent, a beta who thinks that she is the best thing in the world and who somehow got it into her head that Stiles wants to steal her job as one of the main designers in the company. Will Stiles handle it?**_

 _ **Last time :**_

" _ **Now wait a minute? Who do you think I am? I'm not some amateur who models for anyone who walk in here. I'm a professional." Stiles didn't show it but this wounded him. Saying that he just walked in here may be true but he wasn't anyone. He worked hard to achieve his status.**_

 _ **Before anyone could say anything more, the guy from before, the one who saved him, walked in. He was really handsome, more so than Stiles remembered he was and he instantly wanted to sketch him. His body was perfect for a model, any shirts or even buttons down, yes buttons down would be better, he will wear will be the number one thing anyone will want.**_

" _ **Well Theo if you don't want to, better for me."he smirked at Theo who glowered and turned to Stiles who was trying really hard not to drool at the abs he could see through the black Henley he was wearing.**_

" _ **Hi, I'm Derek Hale, it's nice to meet you Stiles."**_

 _ **Now :**_

Stiles was sure that he was blushing. But can you blame him? The second alpha, Derek was handsome. Like really handsome. He has a great built and his colouring was great too. He was just so perfect. Making sure he wasn't drooling, Stiles turned to Peter who was smirking at him and Stiles was sure that somehow he knew what he was thinking.

"What do you think you are saying, Hale? He may be an amateur who just walked here, it's still my job and you can't just waltz in and take it." Theo practically growled and Stiles, against his will, flinched back slightly, not wanting to be in the way of an angry alpha, that one time was more than enough for him.

But it didn't seemed like Derek was going to back down easily, he walked forward, so he was even with Theo, and, dare he say, puffed his chest out, making himself look even bigger than he already was. Stiles didn't know why but the sight made his hearth beat faster.

"But you said that you don't want to model for some,how did you put it; ah yes amateur who just walked in here. Why don't you let me have it then? I don't mind, because unlike you I saw his ideas and I can say that they are amazing." taunted Derek and smirked when Theo's eyes widened. It was true that they didn't like each other but Theo knew that Derek has an eye for good models. It was in his family.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I want to model for this cute little omega. Maybe we can go somewhere after it?" the last part was directed to Stiles who subtly moved backwards.

"No thank you. I don't have time for things like this." it seemed that he offended him, because he turned and stormed into one of dressing rooms. It took a minute for everyone to gather their bearings and then Peter took the lead again.

"Well, that went well. Now, Stiles what do you think about your first time at work? Like you just saw we have amazing models, don't you think?" the sarcasm was almost floating from his words and Stiles found himself speechless, something that didn't happen often. Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, I can imagine what you're thinking right now." Theo choose this moment to walk out of the room, dressed in one of Stile's creations. It was a classic suit. Jacket, pants and dress shirt. The interesting thing was that Stiles chose an unusual design. The buttons on the shirts were made of shiny material and every second one was black. The shoulders of the jacket were made of leather and the buttons were done in some kind of an arc. The whole suit was grey and the shirt was dark black. Another interesting thing was that he was wearing boots made of leather. The sleeves were only three-quarter long. All in all it was really interesting piece.

It seemed that he changed his mind completely about Stiles, because he stopped before them, his chest puffing up like some kind of peacock.

"Too bad for you Hale, it looks like you will lose your number one model status" he said arrogantly. Though it's true that he looked great in it, it doesn't mean that he had any right to tout. Before Derek could say anything, Peter beat him to it.

"Well you see Theo. I changed my mind. I think it will be better, for Stiles of course, if both of you will model his pieces." Stiles had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud at the look on Theo's face. Derek just smirked and walked to where some stylist were waiting for him. Theo only managed to stand there with his mouth open and looking like an idiot.

The thing that finally broke him from it was a snort from the alpha next to Stiles. Theo glared, he seemed to do that a lot, and stormed off, to wait on one of the sofas. They left him sulking and focused on Derek, who just walked out. It took them a really short amount of time, but then, it's true that he doesn't need anything to do. He was already perfect.

This time, the outfit was more relaxing. Some grey slacks, white button down and dark grey vest. He, also, had leather shoes and his hair was a bit ruffled, as if he just made out with someone. Clearly satisfied, Peter gestured for Theo to come to them before turning to Stiles.

"So, newbie. It's time for you to take the wheel. The only thing you have to do is wait here and look, possibly direct the photographer. Now, I will see you tomorrow. Behave boys" the last thing was said to Derek and Theo. Nodding, he smiled and then just walked out.

The room was silent sans the stylists and some helpers, who were running around here and there. Taking a deep breath Stiles turned to the three alphas whom were looking at him expectedly.

"Well, my name is Stiles Stilinski. Before you ask, no it's not my given name. My real name is unpronounceable and no I won't tell you what it is. I just finished school and one of my friends told me that I should try getting an interview here. Long story short, Talia hired me and now we're here.

I know that you are professionals and I'm not and that this is my first show, but I beg you to endure it with me." finished Stiles looked at their faces. Theo's was annoyed like he had better things to do than to listen to some omega, he probably had. Trying to show the hurt somewhere, he turned to the others alphas. This time he was met with smiling faces, which clearly said that they will try.

Huffing, Theo stalked off, Stiles didn't care. Even so they had to wait for their photographer. Derek too, walked away and Stiles looked at the last one, who was smiling at him droopingly. Stiles knew that they will be friends.

"Hi, I'm Scott McCall. It's nice to meet you, please don't mind Theo. He is just so .."the last alpha, Scott said and grimaced at the end, not knowing how to end his sentence. Stiles smiled sympathetically.

 _ **Half an hour later:**_

Stiles laughed at something that Scott said. He was right, they were instant friends. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the arrival of another Beta. He was really tall with curly golden brown locks and bright blue eyes. He was really cute, like a puppy. Stiles wanted to cuddle him, like, right now.

"Isaac!" Scott jumped and hugged the beta. Stiles inwardly cooed at how cute they were, because these two just had to be mated. Two puppies. Scott remembered that they had company and turned to him.

"Stiles, this is Isaac Lahey, he is my mate and your photographer for today. Isaac, this is Stiles Stilinski, the new designer." Isaac smiled at him and Stiles couldn't resist anymore. Instead of shaking his hand, Stiles hugged him. When they broke apart Stiles cooed.

"It's nice to meet you. You are just so cute. Didn't you ever think about modelling? You would be really pretty in the right light" Stiles would continue but Isaac's cheeks took on such an intense red colour that he feared he would collapse. Worried, he turned to Scott, only to find him smiling. So this kind of reaction was normal for him?

"Thank you, but I'm more comfortable behind the camera. It's nice to meet you too, Stiles. I hope we will work well together." smiling Stiles nodded and they moved closer to where the camera was placed. Isaac set down his things and started preparing his tools. Stiles and Scott continued chatting with Isaac's input here and there. It wasn't long before Derek and Theo returned.

Stiles wrinkled his nose at the smell of sex coming from Theo. Yeah, he didn't want to know where he was. By the looks of it it was a habit because no one else made a move that they smelt it. Trying not to focus on it, he looked at his two models one more time. Theo looked okay, at least he didn't dirty the clothes.

Turning to Derek, he again pinked. Looking him over he frowned. There was something missing. But what? Taking a minute to think he brightened when he got it. Taking his glasses of, he tapped Derek on shoulder and tried not to think about the muscles he felt.

"Yes?" seeing he now had not only Derek's attention but the others as well Stiles looked down at his shoes. Gathering his thoughts, he lifted his head. Nervously he stepped on his toes and gently placed the glasses on Derek's nose. Thankfully, today they were just for style and not the real ones.

Blinking, Derek looked at him with confused eyes.

"I-I think that this will look better" stuttering Stiles hoped that he wasn't too cheeky. But when the alpha smiled at him, he breathed out.

 _ **Four hours later:**_

They were still at it. Thankfully, Stiles didn't have to interrupt them. Isaac was good at his work as were Derek and Theo. Currently they were shooting the last one; the alphas having changed their outfits three times already. Stiles's final project was oriented on formal outfits and the button down was required so Stiles played with different colours such as black, grey and dark red.

He tried to make every outfit a bit different from the other one and by the mark he got, he was successful. With each outfit, the helpers changed also the surroundings. One moment they were in Paris and the other in Rome, near the Colosseum. And it all looked so life like. It was fascinating.

His thoughts were interrupted by clapping. Lifting his head, he saw that everyone were looking at him and clapping. Even Derek and recently Theo were. Blushing, he stood up and bowed slightly before clapping alongside them. It was him who was thankful for the opportunity they gave him.

After they were done, everybody started to cleaning things. Stiles wanted to help but he was told to go home, that this was their work. Recently he agreed and after packing, turned to leave. He was told before, that the outfits would be stashed somewhere for safekeeping if something would happen and they would have to shoot again.

Waving to the people and smiling, Stiles waited for the elevator. His thoughts strayed to his parents. Deciding that he will call his mom, he stepped inside the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Picking up his phone he dialled his mom.

"Stiles, honey, hi. How are you? Are you going home? I have dinner ready so hurry. How was it? Good, bad? Come on tell me!" smiling in amusement, he waited till she was finished.

"Yeah, hi mom. Yes I'm just leaving. I'm hungry so I'm looking forward for your dinner, too. Today was great I had fun. I think that I will love this work." after promising his mom that he will hurry home he leaned against the wall of the elevator and breathed out. He jumped when someone spoke right next to his ear.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Maybe you would like to continue and come with me to the bar?" leering, Theo learned really close towards Stiles, who inwardly frowned. He didn't like this Theo. He had a bad feeling about him. Like he only wanted sex from him like some of alphas you could meet in bars and such.

Stepping back so he wasn't crowed against the wall Stiles tried to make himself smaller.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I have to go home. Maybe next time?" the last bit was said just so he would let him go. Stiles really didn't like this alpha. Stiles almost flinched when he saw the displeasure in Theo's eyes. He saw how he opened his mouth but was saved by the elevator which just arrived on the bottom floor.

Quickly mumbling a goodbye, Stiles briskly started walking, hoping that he will leave him alone. He sighed in relief when he excited the building but almost shrieked when he was grabbed by his upper arm. He was then turned around and he this time flinched when he saw Theo.

"Now listen here, omega. I just asked you to accompany me to the bar. It is really okay for you to refuse me? An alpha? Ha, omega?" the OMEGA was emphasized and Stile's hands started shaking. He hated situations like this. When he was being confronted by an alpha. It just wasn't in his nature, as an omega, to refuse an alpha when asked directly like Theo just did.

Gulping he tried to pull his arm back but Theo had a too strong hold on him. Quietly whimpering, Stiles hunched his shoulders. He couldn't look away from Theo's red eyes, his own flashing a bright orange as an answer. From the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Theo's other hand and instinctively closed his eyes.

When nothing happened,he slowly blinked them open and promptly they widened when he saw another hand holding Theo's. The arm came from somewhere behind him, so Stiles partially turned, still not wanting to break eye contact with Theo. His breath hitched and he swore that his heart just stopped. Because there, behind him, stood Derek Hale, the perfect alpha he met today.

He was holding Theo's arm, stopping him from hurting Stiles. He wouldn't tell that to anyone but his inner omega preened at the gesture. Derek looked at him shortly but when he saw that Stiles wasn't hurt he turned his gaze, which became slightly murderous, on Theo, who flinched.

"What do you think you are doing Theo? Attacking an omega. And in the open." Derek growled and flashed his own crimson eyes. Stiles saw when Theo gulped and had to fight a smile. So he wasn't as tough as he wanted to look. Growling Derek pushed his arm away before stepping slightly back and discreetly pulling Stiles along with him.

"Let's hope that this is the last time I see something like this. Have a good night." clearly seeing that he was being dismissed, Theo huffed, glared one last time at Stiles before leaving. Only then did Stiles breathe out. They were lucky that it was already pretty late so there weren't any people that could have seen what just happened.

"Are you okay?" breaking form his thoughts, Stiles looked at Derek, who was looking at him with worried eyes. Smiling, Stiles nodded.

"Yes, thank you for your help. Have a good night." slightly waving, Stiles turned and started walking while looking at his phone. Damn, he missed his subway. Now he had to wait for an hour. Sighing, he got ready for the long wait and the looks he was sure he is going to get. This happens all the time.

"Hey! Stiles!" sharply turning, he saw Derek waiting next to a beautiful black camaro. Jogging so he was next to him, he looked at him, waiting. Derek looked, dare he say, embarrassed. Clearing his throat, Derek looked everywhere but at Stiles.

"I, ehem, I wanted to ask if you need a lift?" Stiles looked confused. Derek wanted to take him home? No, he didn't understand what he said. Of course Derek had better things to do than driving him home.

"Yo-You mean like taking me home?" he asked uncertainly but when Derek nodded, he could feel his cheeks flaring up. He was sure that he looked like a tomato. Thinking it through, Stiles finally shyly nodded while looking down. He was sure that his decision was right when he saw the blinding smile on Derek's face.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _ **So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me please!**_

 _ **Hopefully I didn't disappointed you.**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time:**_

" _ **I, ehem, I wanted to ask if you need a lift?" Stiles looked confused. Derek wanted to take him home? No, he didn't understand what he said. Of course Derek had better things to do than driving him home.**_

" _ **Yo-You mean like taking me home?" he asked uncertainly but when Derek nodded, he could feel his cheeks flaring up. He was sure that he looked like a tomato. Thinking it through, Stiles finally shyly nodded while looking down. He was sure that his decision was right when he saw the blinding smile on Derek's face.**_

 _ **Now:**_

Derek's car was really comfortable and looked really, like really, expensive. Stiles was kind of scared of even touching something because he was sure that he would break it. And with his always present clumsiness one couldn't be sure. But Derek sure looked good in the car. Tall, dark and handsome, rich looking. And then Stiles looked at himself and inwardly flinched. Yeah, he looked like a nobody.

 _ **Derek's POV:**_

Damn, but Stiles looked good in his car. He was so small and cute, almost drowning in the leather seat and Derek never wanted to let him go. Since the moment he first saw him Derek was hooked. Stiles was perfect for him. Pale with moles, big whisky coloured eyes. And he was small enough to fit under Derek's chin. Just perfect. Now he just had to mate him and Derek will be happy till the end of his life. Frowning, Derek thought about Theo. He was such a perverted idiot, treating such a cute omega like this in public display.

If anyone saw him it would be bad press for their company and Derek didn't want that. Also if he hurt Stiles Derek would tear him apart.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

"Are you okay? Theo didn't hurt you, did he?" Stiles looked from his hands to Derek who also looked at him before returning his attention to the street. Smiling, Stiles could feel his cheeks starting to get warmer. Such a good alpha, worrying about him. It was doing wonders to his inner omega.

"N-No, I'm okay. He only scared me a little. I wanted to thank you one more time for it. Oh, and also for the ride. You didn't have to, I could have waited for the train." shyly looking away, Stiles was sure that his face was completely red when Derek smiled. God, he was so perfect.

"I don't mind. And I can't let an omega go home alone so late, something could happen to you." Stiles inwardly cooed when he saw that the tips of Derek's ears were slightly flushed. Such a kind alpha. The last minutes of their ride were spend in silence and once Derek parked in front of Stiles's house, he turned to look at the alpha.

"How can I thank you? Do you like sweets?" seeing the nod Derek gave him, Stiles grinned, told him to wait a bit and ran inside.

"Stiles! Honey, you are home already?" ignoring his mum for a bit, he ran straight to the kitchen. Quickly grabbing some of his home made cookies Stiles put them in a box and ran back to where Derek, thankfully, still waited. Seeing him running towards his car, Derek rolled his window down and looked at him confused. Thrusting the box forward Stiles shyly smiled.

"Here, take some of my home made cookies. I hope you like chocolate." winking, Stiles turned back and, this time, walked inside. He cast one last look at Derek, who was still there looking at him through the front glass of his car, and waved.

Once Derek's car backed off and drove away Stiles closed the door and jumped a good five meters into the air when he found his mum waiting for him while grinning.

"So, Stiles. Who was that?" and Stiles wanted to die.

 _ **Derek's POV:**_

The cookies that Stiles gave him smelt amazing, and Derek couldn't wait to try some. Parking his car next to his mum's Derek took the cookies in his bag and locked his car. Walking inside, he was met with loud noise. Sighting, Derek couldn't help but smile, home sweet home.

"Derek, you are home! Finally. What took you so long?" looking up, Derek smiled at his mother.

"I took a small detour." laughing gently at his mother's face, Derek decided to change his clothes. He may be a model but he still loved home clothes. So changing into pair of sweats and tank top, Derek sat on his bed and pulled the plastic that Stiles used to cover his cookies off. Taking a quick sniff, he almost groaned at the heavenly smell. They smelt fantastic. He was about to take a bite when he heard his mother calling them.

"Dinner is ready! If you are not here in 5 minutes no desert for you!" and Derek could only chuckle when he heard his sisters and cousins running down the stairs. He only hoped that no one will get hurt. Taking one last longing look at his cookies, Derek also walked downstairs to join his family. He loved his family, like all werewolfs, and he even endured all the noise. After all,you only have one family.

"Derek?" looking down and across from him, Derek smiled at his four year old cousin, Tyler (A/N:Sorry, I can't think about anything else :P) "Yes Tyler?" The small boy tipped his head slightly to the side and blinked at him. "Why do you smell like cookies?" and Derek wanted to disappear. Of course Tyler would smell the sweets on him and of course his whole family was now looking at him. Nervously, Derek looked around himself. The word with "c" was forbidden in their house as his mother couldn't bake to save her life and no one else could either.

"W-well, you see... my friend gave me some." almost whispering, Derek didn't look at anyone else, only staring at Tyler. Seeing that the boy nodded as if it was the only answer he needed and returned to his meat, Derek looked around himself, the kids eating away not interested any more but others were still staring at him, his betas and sisters even going as far as licking their lips as if saying that they will get some.

Derek gulped, looked back at his meat and prayed that he will have at least one of the cookies.

 _ **After dinner, living room:**_

Thankfully, just before anyone could run to his room, Talia ordered everyone to the living room for some films. But now it was late, the kids in their beds and Derek waited till all hell broke loose. The film they were watching, Narnia, finished and the room was silent. Derek slowly stood up and started walking to the stairs. He was stepping on the first step when his older sister Laura also stood up. He was almost on the third when his other sister Cora stood up along with his betas, Erica, Scott and Isaac. And when his younger brother, Eliash, sat up from his slouched position, Derek lost it and started running. He could hear the others running after him but thankfully, in addition to having a headstart he was also the fastest.

Running into his room, Derek slammed the door shut and locked it just in time for Laura to start pounding on it and demanding to be let it.

"Laura, shut up! You will wake up the kids!" chuckling Derek turned to his cookies and picked one up. It looked crispy but supple and Derek couldn't wait. Just as he was about to take his first bite, a whine stopped him. Turning to face the door, his resolution caved and he sighted. Why did he have to be so soft? Walking to the door and slowly opening it, he was met with all of his betas, sad faces complete with puppy eyes and he had to roll his eyes.

"Fine, but only one." famous last words.

 _ **Living room, The Stilinski residence:**_

Stiles'sstomach was full of warm food and sweet cookies and he didn't want to move, like ever. He was happily nestled in his favourite armchair and he was almost asleep.

"Stiles?" opening his eyes, Stiles almost flinched when he saw the spark in his mom's eyes. " _Ah, it's here."_

"Y-Yeah?" his mom was smiling like always when she talked about mating and his future partner and kids. It wasn't like Stiles didn't want kids. He loved them, but he was too ordinary for someone to notice him in that way.

"Who was that handsome boy who drove you home?" gulping, Stiles was sure that he was sweating. Shit, he felt as if he was under investigation.

"D-Derek Hale." blurted Stiles and nervously looked at his hands. But then he had to cover his ears because his mom squealed so loud that his ears were ringing. John ran to the living room, his gun, still on his person, drawn and started looking for the danger. But when he saw scared Stiles and squealing Claudia he slowly backed away. He was too old for this shit.

 _ **The Hale residence, living room:**_

Derek wasn't sulking. Nope, he wasn't. And if Laura told you otherwise, she was lying. There he was, sitting next to his mother and uncle Peter, munching the only cookie he was able to save. The moment he walked back into the room, the cookies in his hands and the others behind him, trying to reach from behind him for one, everyone launched at him and he could only stand and endure it.

"Derek, honey, don't pout, it's not attractive." said his mom. Looking at her and frowning, Derek inwardly scowled. But they were his cookies.

"But I have to say, that I've never eaten anything better." said Scott and licked his fingers clean of the chocolate. The others nodded and looked at Derek, who was still grumbling under his nose. When he felt that there was someone looking at him, he looked up and glared.

"What?!"

"Who gave you the cookies Derek? You never take gifts from fans." said Erica and looked at him. "And you never should. Who knows what could be inside." Derek sighted. They were always worried about him, as if he needed it.

"Stiles."

"Stiles? Who the heck is Stiles?" asked Laura. Ah, that's true. Laura, along with Cor, was in Paris on some kind of Fashion show, Derek didn't care, and hasn't met Stiles yet. Talia smiled "That's the son of my friend Claudia. I don't know if you remember her, you were small when she last met you. Stiles is also our new designer. Today was his first day. He is very talented. Oh and he is a real cutie." Talia laughed and Derek thought that she was going to squeal.

Laura nodded,"I see. And he gave you cookies because….?" she let the question open and Derek sighted again. He was sighting a lot this evening. "Because I drove him home." seeing the exciting looks he was getting, Derek growled softly. "That doesn't mean anything. I just drove him so he wouldn't have to wait for next train." but the stares were still there and he rolled his eyes. They were all the same, just waiting for him to "settle" down. When he meet the right omega, he will settle down.

 _ **The Stilinski residence:**_

Stiles's face was currently smashed against his mom's chest, so not the most pleasant place. She was squealing like crazy and Stiles could swear that he heard her whispering something about grandchildren. It was true that Derek was really attractive and handsome. That his biceps were probably thicker than Stiles's thighs but there was no chance that Derek would be interested in him.

So calming his mom down, Stiles excused himself, that he was tired and needed to sleep, and retired to his room. Once there, Stiles fell down, face first, on his bed and stayed like that. What a day.

 _ **Next morning, The FullMoon HQ:**_

Today, Stiles felt better than before while walking inside. He waved to Erica who smirked at him and... yeah Stiles didn't want to know. Entering the elevator, he looked into the mirror there. Today he was wearing a white v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and his favourite brown cardigan. It was really soft but thick. Blinking back to reality, Stiles stepped out of the elevator and stopped. Where was he supposed to go.

Deciding to go visit Peter again, Stiles turned to the right and right into someone's chest. Stumbling back, Stiles was sure he was going to fall when someone grabbed his waist. Blinking and looking up, Stiles's face flushed. Of course it had to be him.

"D-Derek, good morning." smiling nervously, Stiles wanted to disappear. Now he will think that Stiles is a clumsy idiot. And when Derek chuckled, Stiles flushed bright red.

"Good morning, Stiles. It seems that we have a really weird way of meeting, yesterday and today too. Will it be an everyday thing?" smiling, Stiles had to admin that this was a weird way of meeting but it wasn't like he wanted to meet like this.

"Well, we will see." laughed Stiles and gently pushed away from Derek and took a look at him. Today he was wearing a light blue Henley and some black jeans and Stiles wanted to melt. He looked really relaxed and handsome.

"What are you going to do today?" breaking from his, ehem, ogling, Stiles smiled slightly. "Well, I don't really know where should I go so I decided to go see Peter." nodding, Derek wished him a good day and walked away, probably for another photoshooting or something like that. Stiles watched him till he walked behind a corner and only then turned to go look for Peter. Thankfully, he found him easy enough in his office.

Knocking and when Peter called "come in.", Stiles walked in. Slowly closing the door after himself, not wanting it to bang, Stiles sat in the same seat like yesterday. Peter finished drawing a pair of glasses on his sketch and turned it so Stiles could see. "So, what do you think?" Stiles gently took it in his hand and looked closely.

It was a simple sketch of a woman in the middle of a walk. She wore light blue coloured, fluffy looking pants and a white shirt with an interesting motive of something in blue on her left shoulder. The shirt was tucked into the pants and she had a pair of yellow high heels. Along with the brown accessories it looked great.

"This is great Peter! It has this summer breath, you know sun and water. Wow, you are great in this." Stiles could see how Peter preened under the praise and smirked under his nose. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it from you. I'm glad I didn't lose my spark after all these years." winking, Peter gently took the sketch back and put it away, before turning back to Stiles. "So, how can I help you today?"

"W-well, I kinda don't know what I should do?" blinking, Peter's smile froze. "Oh, didn't I tell you yesterday? I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten." laughing Peter slightly bowed his head. "I should have shown you your office. You can sketch something new or do some changes on your old ones." nodding, Stiles walked behind Peter.

They stopped maybe three doors down from Peter's office. Opening the door, Stiles's eyes widened. The room was big, maybe even bigger than Peter's. All new and modern. But the best thing there, must have been the sketch table against the wall and right next to the wall made of windows.

Stiles could feel his hands shaking, getting ready to draw. He didn't even notice when Peter left. This was the best thing ever.

 _ **Evening:**_

Stiles was just finishing his newest idea, when someone knocked. Looking up, Stiles felt a little silly having to call for them to go inside but seeing as they still waited, Stiles didn't have another option. "C-come in!" he sat up straighter when he saw that it was Derek coming in and his cheeks coloured. "H-hi." Derek smiled at him and came closer, stopping next to Stiles, who was still sitting behind the sketch table.

"Wow, Stiles. Thislooks so cool." blushing Stiles shyly looked down at his sketch. Itshowed a woman, just like Peter's, and she was wearing a simple white summer dress. The dress itself was loose, it looked as if wind was playing with it, the back of the dress flying behind the woman. She had simple white high heels and a blue and white beach bag. The big red summer hat on her head was the only colour in thesketch but it still looked really beautiful and Stiles was proud of it.

"Thank you. Hopefully Peter will like it too."

"Well you could show it to him tonight?" not understanding, Stiles looked at Derek who looked nervous? "I-um... I wanted to ask if you would like tojoin me for...for dinner?" seeing the shocked look he quickly explained further. "I-..my mother wanted your family to come over for dinner. She said something about catching up with your mom."

"I-I see. Well I'm sure my parents will be okay with it. It's my turn cooking dinner. Should we bring something?" Derek was ready to say "just yourself" but stopped himself, thankfully. "Well, maybe something sweet. Those cookies you gave me were really great. And in my family no one really knows how to bake." laughing, Stiles nodded and they exchanged addresses and mobile numbers before Derek had to, sadly, go. Stiles promised to bring a full sheet of cookies.

"Mom?...Yeah I'm good. Listen the Hales invited us for dinner. Of course I said we'll go...Yeah, I will come home in an hour tops, Don't worry...Love you too."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So, I'm really sorry for the wait. But here it is and I hope you like it :) Let me know.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the dinner and who knows, maybe a Sterek moment. ;)**_

 _ **Stay in tune :D**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time:**_

" _ **I-I see. Well I'm sure my parents will be okay with it. It's my turn cooking dinner. Should we bring something?" Derek was ready to say "just yourself" but stopped himself, thankfully. "Well, maybe something sweet. Those cookies you gave me were really great. And in my family no one really knows how to bake." laughing, Stiles nodded and they exchanged addresses and mobile numbers before Derek had to, sadly, go. Stiles promised to bring a full sheet of cookies.**_

" _ **Mom?...Yeah I'm good. Listen the Hales invited us for dinner. Of course I said we'll go...Yeah, I will come home in an hour tops, Don't worry...Love you, too."**_

 _ **Now:**_

Stiles leg was bouncing nervously, his hands shaking. He was thankful that he remembered to put on a lid on his box of cookies, otherwise they would be all laying on the ground by now. He focused on his mom's sweet voice, she was talking about something she and Talia did when they were his age to his dad. She was wearing one of her less formal dresses in a rich red colour.

The dress stopped just under her knees and showed her great figure. She chose her favourite black heels and a small black handbag. His dad was dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt with black formal shoes.

Stiles chose gray slacks, which were rolled up to his ankles, a lilac coloured shirt and a red sweeter on top. He didn't want to look like he tried too hard, which he did, and chose to forego the tie. He only managed to quickly run his fingers thought his hair before his mom called that they need to go otherwise they would be late. He hoped that it looked okay.

The Hales, from what he saw, were all beautiful people. Derek, Peter and Talia. He was pretty sure that Derek's older sister, Laura, and his younger sister, Cora, were too. He hoped he won't do anything embarrassing. Derek was one of the kindness alpha he ever met. Inwardly flinching, Stiles looked out of the back window. Derek may be kind but that doesn't mean that he will be interested in such an ugly omega like him.

"Stiles, honey, we are here." his mom's voice broke him from his thoughts and he sighted. Stepping out of the car, Stiles eyes almost bulged out of his head. The Hale's house, no, a mansion, was beautiful, like it's owners themselves.

Looking at his father, who touched his shoulder, Stiles couldn't help but clench the box he was holding closer to his chest. He was so nervous. Sharing a quick glance with his father, they both hurried to the door where his mom was already waiting, having rung the bell.

Tugging at his sweater, Stiles slightly flinched when the door was opened suddenly. Frowning, when he didn't see anyone, Stiles looked down and had to suppress a coo. There, having opened the door, stoodpossibly cutest child Stiles ever saw. She had these beautiful green eyes and a head full of black hair that, Stiles was sure, was one of the Hales trades.

"Hi" she called, smiling at them widely, showing that she was missing one of her front teeth. "Hello, darling." Claudia cooed, kneeling down so she was on a level with the little girl, smiling. Stiles parents, unfortunately couldn't have more children so Claudia always enjoyed it when she can be with one. After all, her Stiles wasn't a child any more.

"I'm Lisa, who are you?" this time Stiles couldn't help it, he cooed, thrusting the box full of cookies into his father's hands, who rolled his eyes, and kneeled besides his mom. The little girl, Lisa was still smiling, enjoying the attention. "Lisa, I hope you aren't bothering our guests." a deep voice called from behind Lisa, who pouted.

"Der-Bear, don't be mean." she wailed mockingly, waving her little hands around. Snickering, Stiles stood up and locked eyes with Derek's smiling ones. His breath hitched slightly. Damn that alpha, he was one good looking man. He was wearing a loose white shirt and black jeans with a light brown suit jacket and brown dress shoes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Your mom is calling." he said gently, pushing Lisa slightly towards, what Stiles guessed was the living room. When Lisa ran away, Derek turned to the visitors waiting in the open door. "Welcome, I'm sorry if she was bothering you. Please come inside." he motioned for them to go inside, stepping to the side slightly and closing the door when they were all inside.

"My family and my pack is waiting in the living room, it's that way. My mom is looking forward to seeing you again." he pointed in the same direction Lisa disappeared to, smiling at Claudia. "Thank you. My, Derek how you have grown." she smiled and Stiles thought for a second that she would pull his cheek. That would be really embarrassing.

Breaking from his thoughts, he found that they, he and Derek, were the only one in the hall, his parents having moved to the living room. He could hear the chatter and his mom's high pitched squeals. Looking at Derek, Stiles blushed slightly when he found the alpha looking him up and down, and subconsciously tugged at the end of his sweater.

The alphas's eyes flew up to his eyes and Derek smiled, showing his cute bunny teeth. "I'm glad you came." he said softly. Blushing, this time full on, Stiles shyly played with his hands, "I'm glad you asked."

They just stood there, smiling at each other like a pair of idiots and they would stand there for god knows who long if it wasn't for Lisa, who came running back, colliding with Derek's leg. She tugged at his pants, looking up at him with big eyes, "Der- Bear, who is he?" she pointed at Stiles. Smiling, Derek picked Lisa up, stepping closer to Stiles.

"Lisa, this is Stiles, we are working together. Stiles, this is Lisa, my niece." he introduced. Stiles smiled and waved at the adorable girl. Lisa looked Stiles over and once she was done, apparently happy, she made grabby hands towards him, wanting to be hold. Stiles looked at Derek and once he nodded, Stiles carefully took the small girl from Derek, pulling her into his arms.

She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Not understanding what was happening, Stiles looked at Derek, but once again blushed when he found the alpha's slightly heated look. Stiles knew what the sight of an omega holding a cub can do to some alphas. Mainly to ones who are from a big family, because their inner alpha is based on the desire to have cubs of their own.

Lisa lifted her head, not knowing what she was doing to her uncle. "I like you, you smell good." Stiles smiled at her, glad that she liked him. It may be because he is an omega and children are naturally more attracted to omegas as their smell and instincts are based on taking care of cubs, but still. It makes him happy that someone from Derek's family liked him.

Lisa nuzzled slightly against Stiles neck, leaving her scent on him as well as making some of Stiles's scent stick to her. Stiles could feel Derek moving closer and he looked up, his face heating even more when he heard the gentle rumbling from Derek's chest.

Derek only stopped when his chest was almost touching Lisa's back, his face closer to Stiles's own than any alpha ever had. Derek's eyes were half-closed and Stiles could see the tiniest hint of red. He brushed his nose against Stiles, just the tip really, and Stiles though that he would faint.

Without the three realizing that they were watched by Derek's older sister Laura. She was smirking, only just resisting to pull her phone out and film the scene before her. Yeah, her brother was really smitten with the cute omega. And she will make damn sure that he will do something about it.

 _ **Living room, The Hale's mansion:**_

Stiles was smashed between his parents, Lisa still sitting on his lap, she refused to be moved, and blushing like hell. Derek's family was cooing about him and his mom wasn't helping, showing them his baby pictures, from where did she pull them out anyway? His father looked sympathetic but he didn't make any move to help him, instead he talked with Derek's father, drinking beer.

Erica and Derek's sisters, Laura and Cora, were having the biggest blast and Stiles was afraid they will start pulling his cheeks along with Grandma Hale who insisted he call her Marge. Thankfully, Talia called from the kitchen and his mom stood up to help her and Stiles breathed out.

But when he looked back up he gulped. Derek's whole pack was looking at him with greedy eyes and Derek's little cousins and niece too. The alpha himself was face-palming behind them. "Say Stiles" Erica started with a leery smile, "We heard that the cookies Derek brought home were from you." she purred and Stile nervously nodded, looking at Derek with wide panicked eyes.

The alpha grimaced sympathetically but made no move to help. The betas grinned and moved even closer making Stiles gulp and try to become one with the cushion he was leaning against. "And by any chance, do you have some more?" this time it was Scott who asked, his puppy eyes shinning bright. Again, Stiles managed only a nod, flinching at the shouts of happiness.

Thankfully, he was saved, again, by Talia who came calling that dinner was ready. All betas immediately ran to where Stiles assumed was the dinning room, leaving only him and Derek. He looked at him with wide eyes and Derek smirked, "I told you no one in this family knows how to bake."

 _ **The Dinning room, The Hale's mansion:**_

Sitting between his parents and across from Derek, Stile could only look at the massive amount of food before him. He knew that they were all werewolves and that they eat a lot but still. It was a lot. Pasta with any sauce you could imagine. All types of meat, Stiles especially looked forward to the chicken with honey marinade and crispy potatoes. Mashed potatoes, spicy rice, normal rice, ….just everything you could think of, it was on the table.

Filling his plate and taking his first bite of the chicken, Stiles had to hold in a moan at the delicious taste, he looked around himself, smiling at the scene he saw. Everyone was talking, smiling and generally having fun with each other, eating this fantastic food and, and,...and it was all Stiles ever imagined as his dream family when he was younger.

He dreamed about big family dinners just like this, about having a lot of kids and, of course, about having a big, handsome, strong alpha by his side. But by the time he was in High school, this became really only a dream, something, he will never have. Lifting his head, his eyes locked with Derek's and Stiles shyly looked back at his food, his cheeks burning. But now? Now his dreams came back up again and he didn't know if it was good or not.

 _ **After dinner, Hale's living room:**_

His tummy full with the good food, Stiles happily cuddled against his father's side, smiling while looking at the kids, and the whole Hale family really, eating his cookies, theirs faces happy and by the moans Stiles let himself think that they were pretty damn good. His mom and Talia were laughing, remembering something from their childhood time and his father and Derek's were talking about sports and drinking beer.

Stiles, personally, never was a big fan of sport, any sport really, so he was happy to see that his father finally had someone he could talk to about it. It was getting late and Stiles was wondering how long his parents wanted stay. It wasn't like he wanted to leave, no, the opposite. He really liked it there and he felt good. Having such a big family as were the Hales around him was making his omega sing praises and since the moment he stepped inside, he felt this warm inside himself.

"I know!" looking up from his thoughts, Stiles' confused eyes focused on grandma Hal- oh he meant Marge. Her small hands were clapped together and her bright blue eyes were shinning. Seeing that she had their attention she turned to Stiles' and Derek's parents. "Why don't we have a night run? Just like we used to." she whispered excited but everyone heard her. The pups started jumping around, suddenly full of energy.

But what was more amusing was the scene of Derek's betas, excluding Boyd of course, jumping around alongside the pups. Biting back a laugh, Stiles' eyes locked with Derek's full of mirth. Seeing their shared look, Talia and Claudia shared their own one and smirked. It was time to do something about their useless sons. "Well, that's a great idea, mom" said Talia slyly, winking at Claudia.

Seeing this, Stiles sat up straighter and gulped, sharing another quick, this time wide eyed, look. This wasn't good. If Talia was anything like his mom, this won't end good. "Oh, but we can't have our guests get dirty, can we? Derek honey, why don't you borrow Stiles some of your clothes?" she asked but it was more an order than a question and Derek knew it. So, nodding, he stood up and waited for Stiles, his father had to practically force him out of his seat, and led the way to his room.

They were both quite during the way up to the second floor. Stiles more from curiosity than anything else as he was looking around all the pictures the Hales had on the walls. He saw one from when Derek was just a small pup and another of whom, he was pretty sure, was Derek, maybe minutes after he was born. So cute.

He was so focused on the pictures that he didn't see when Derek stopped, only once he walked right into his chest. Stumbling slightly back, he blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." he said and wiggled his hands together. But the alpha only smiled slightly and shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Smiling slightly, Stiles moved into his room when Derek motioned for him to go first, feeling his cheeks heat up. It was his first time in an alpha's room, he knew they were very territorial, so it was kind of sweet of Derek to let him inside. Looking around himself, Stiles had to say, Derek's room was really nice. The floor was wood covered and the ceiling was painted black along with the wall behind Derek's bed, which was pushed against the wall and in the middle of the whole room.

The ceiling was also decorated, a dark blue glass chandelier adding charm to the room and the window was covered by thick strips of milky coloured cloth. The same wall which was painted was also lit up by lights. Next to the window was a seat Stiles was sure must be really great for reading and on the other side of the room was a bathroom. Just across from the bed was also a TV and at the end of the bed was a thick carpet that just called for Stiles to bury his feet in it's softness.

While Stiles was looking around, Derek walked to his walk in closet, which was beside his bathroom, and looked around for something that won't hang on the omega's lithe figure. In the end deciding on some sweats and a hoodie with the logo of his favourite football team, Derek closed the door behind himself, and looked at Stiles, who was browsing his small library, which was on the other side of the bed.

Walking closer, Stiles looked up from his browsing when he heard Derek. The alpha was holding a bundle of clothes and the omega could pick out a big hoodie which he just knew was super comfortable and soft. Derek stopped just shy from Stiles and the alpha realized that he has an omega in his room and he was about to give him his own clothes.

That means that the omega will smell like him. And they were alone. In his room. His territory. Oops. And now Stiles was looking at him with his big honey coloured doe eyes. He must have stared at him for too long. Double oops. Cleaning his throat, Derek sheepishly gave Stiles the clothes he was holding and pointed to the bathroom.

Stiles smiled at him and once inside the bathroom, he softly closed the door and sighed. The omega didn't have to look into a mirror to know that he was blushing. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and he buried his head into the hoodie he was holding. Why must Derek be so handsome? It should be illegal. He sighed once more but that turned out to be a mistake. As he sighed, the smell of Derek's hoodie became even more intense and Stiles got a full blow of it.

Lashes fluttering, he had to bite back a moan. The scent was rich, full of Derek's cologne and Talia's sweet washing powder. It was addicting. Taking another big sniff, Stiles gently set the folded clothes aside and started stripping from his own clothes. He didn't want Derek to come looking for him, that would be embarrassing.

Quickly stepping into the sweats, Stiles hesitated when it came to the hoodie. Should he leave on his button down? But the cotton won't be nice if it gets covered in so much sweat. So making a decision, Stiles unbuttoned the shirt and gently folded it on top of his other clothes. Pushing his hands into the sleeves of the hoodie, Stiles pulled it on and closed his eyes. It felt as if he was embraced by the strong alpha just mere metres away.

Taking a deep breath and composing himself, Stiles took a quick look around, trying to see if he messed something up. Once done, and satisfied that nothing was out of it's place, he pulled the handle, nice and slow in case Derek was still getting dressed, and stepped back into the bedroom. He found the alpha sitting on his bed, clearly waiting from him. When Derek heard him come inside he looked up and Stiles shyly looked away when he saw him looking him over.

He self-consciously tugged at the end of the hoodie, it was covering the top half of his things, and played with the sleeves a bit, they were covering his whole hands, only his fingertips were uncovered. Stiles knew what the sight of an omega in alpha's clothes could do to some of them and Stiles couldn't help but wish that Derek liked his clothes on him.

Cleaning his throat, Derek looked away, aware that the top of his ears were burning. The omega just looked so good in his clothes and he wished that Stiles would wear them everyday so everyone could see that he was his and...okay, stop right here.

Stiles wasn't his. Yeah, and their families were probably already waiting for them downstairs and they really had to go. Or his sisters and betas will get weird ideas. And believe him, no one wants that.

Stiles looked up when Derek cleared his throat. He might be imagining it but were Derek's ears red? "Shall we go?" breaking from his thoughts, Stiles nodded and quickly walked around Derek when the alpha motioned for him to do so, the older man closing the door to his bedroom. Walking down the stairs, Stiles walked right into his mom's embrace and nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her scent.

Being alone with Derek, and even further in his room, was maybe a little too much for his heart. Derek was just so, so …..so perfect.

 _ **Outside, Behind the Hale's mansion:**_

Ignoring his sisters smirks, Derek stood next to his mom and listed to her conversation with Claudia, trying not and, by the sooner mentioned smirks, failing to look at Stiles, who stood across from him, burrowing into Derek's, favourite, hoodie. He just looked so good in it. Maybe he should let him have it? Would it be too suspicious?

But when Stiles had to pull one of the sleeves higher, Derek thought _"Screw it. I will let him have it. He looks better in it than me anyway."_. Breaking from his, ehem...not ogling, Derek found out that most of his pack was already gone, Granny was sitting on the patio with one of her favourite books, his mom was waiting for Caludia who was softly talking with Stiles who was nodding.

Once done, she pressed quick kiss on Stiles's forehead and ran after Derek's mom. And suddenly they were all alone, just standing there. Gathering his nerves, Derek walked closer to the omega he only knew for a couple of days but already felt so much for.

"Aren't you going to run?" he gently asked, not wanting to be rude. Stiles chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind one small ear. "Not really? I'm not a good runner. Weak lungs you know? Since I was small. Mom said it was okay for me to just walk. But you can go after

the others. I will be okay."

Stiles answered, feeling small. What kind of werewolf was he really? Which werewolf couldn't run? Pathetic. Since he was small, he always listened to laughs and insults so he was surprised when he felt a hand, a lot of bigger than his own, took a hold of his own. Looking up, he gazed into Derek's warm eyes and lost breath. "It's okay, I don't mind. I will walk with you."

Derek said and started walking, not leaving Stiles any other choice but to follow him. Their hands still locked together, the two walked side by side through the silent forest. It was a beautiful night the moon shining and fireflies flying around them. Gently squeezing the warm hand around his, Stiles looked at his feet, fighting a smile. Looking from the corner of his eye at the alpha next to him, he couldn't help but be in awe at his beauty.

Even without all the products and special effects, in some old sweats and shirt he looked as if he walked out of some fashion magazine. And he was holding hands with him. With the same small Stiles whom everyone made fun of and laughed at. His heart fluttered when the alpha squeezed back and smiled at him softly. Yeah, he was really lucky.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **I know it has been long since I last wrote something, but I had so many problems and school, and and ...I'm really sorry. Hopefully I will have more time on my hands and I will be able to write more for you guys, you are all so amazing. So please bear with me.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me. THANK YOU!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
